Wrong Ways (ElsaxJack)
by MustacheH
Summary: Elsa was forced to marry the traitor, Hans. Her parents forced her to marry him, and Hans threatened to kill Anna if she didn't marry him. Without anything to say, she married him and he became king. Elsa soon falls into a temporary state of depression, but then someone walks into her life. Will Jack steal Elsa's heart and get away with it? Or will Hans punish him? (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1

(Yay! Something that's not Corpse Party... IDK if this is going to get a lot of views, nor like favorites or follows. And Plus, I ship it too much. And this is in honor of Frozen 2, which I believe it's true. IDK but enjoy!)

Elsa depressingly sat in her throne, hands folded on her lap. Sadness in her eyes, she only did it for her sister. If she didn't accept it, then her sister would be long dead.

"Queen Elsa, do you need a drink of water?" A servant says, Elsa shook her head.

"Queen Elsa, Are you hungry?" Another servant said, Elsa shook her head. Elsa took a big breathe in and stood up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Elsa walked formally to the door as she inhaled the fresh air, the wind blowing through each of her hair strands, and the birds chriping. She finally felt at peace.

"Elsa!" Anna came running down from the shop, and gave Elsa a hug. Anna looked into Elsa's depressed eyes.

"Look, I can fix this. I'll just take your place... Hans can just ma-"

"No Anna, I can take it. I wouldn't want you to be sad, your a happy gal. And a happy gal needs a happy world"

"Elsa, please..."

"Shh. I'll get over it."

Anna pouts and pulls something behind her. It was a box, a fancy box. Anna looks at the box and hands it to Elsa. Elsa was surprised, she took the box and opened it up, it was a necklace. Beautifully conjoined with silver rings, snowflake charms hanging on.

"Anna it's beautiful..." Elsa says, being happy for the first time.

"No need to, you definitely deserve it for what you've done for me." Anna gives a heart warming smile as she puts the necklace on Elsa. Elsa gasps as how wonderful it is, she gives Anna one more hug and patted her head.

"You're a great sister" Elsa says.

"I'm your only sister..." Anna jokes.

(If you know that reference, I LOVE YOU... Well, not really. You can be my BFFL)

Anna looked at the time and had to go and pick up her kids at the schoolhouse. Elsa sadly said 'bye' as she walked futher into town.

"Good afternoon, Queen" A townmarketer says, Elsa waves and smiles.

"Hello Queen elsa!" Another town's local says, Elsa nodded and smiles.

"Queen Elsa!" A little girl came running up to Elsa, and hugged her legs. Elsa was quite surprised, but still picked up the child and smiled.

The little girl giggled as she placed a flower in Elsa's hair. Elsa put her down and she ran back to her mom. Elsa waved as the woman waved back.

"ELSA!" Elsa panicked, she knew who that was and she wasn't ready for it.

"Y-Yes... Husband." She turns around and her happy mood went down hill.

"I told you specifically to stay in the castle and you just leave?!" Hans walked up to Elsa and they barely had personal space.

"I can't stay in the castle everyday, Hans. I will need a break sometime, fresh air and sunlight is good for the human body."

"Get back into the castle!"

Without a word, Elsa walks back to the castle. Hnas looks around at everyone, he demands them to turn around as he aggresively hopped back onto his horse, and rode off.

Elsa opens the doors back up and sat back down onto her throne, she looks around as the servants sat and ate. She gets off her throne and walks to the bedroom. Quietly opening the door, she sat down on her bed and sighed. Looking at the ceiling, she let little snowflakes fall out of her hands.

"When will this end?" She gets up and looks into the mirror. She glares at the necklace, and happiness fufilled her. Then soon anger took over her, she wasn't mad at Anna, but she was mad at Hans.

"You stupid RODENT!" Elsa screamed breaking the mirror. She gasps as she knew she had to calm down, it would scare the townspeople, and that's not right for a Queen.

Elsa took a step back and calmed herself. She looks out at the patio and looked out at the town. They looked happy, which made Elsa happy. But maybe she can escape for a while, go back to her ice castle. She grins as she jumps off the patio and makes an icy slide. She laughs from enjoyment and walks right to the lake and walks to the mountain.

Finally arrving, Elsa smiles. Remembering buidling this place, the freedom she felt. But now that's all gone and no one was there to save her, and even CAN save her.

"Hello beautiful castle." She mumbles to herself, she walks up the stairs, and feeling the smoothness of the railings. She reaches her hand out and opens the door. Quiet, Quietness was the best characteristic from this place. She inhales and exhales, but suddenly she hears a THUMP upstairs.

"What?" She mumbles to herself.

"W-Who's there?" She quickly walks up the stairs to the 2nd floor and looks around, the chandelier was back onto the ceiling. And also the floor was perfectly clean.

"Come out... Now." Elsa says.

"Fine... you caught me." A male with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and very tall figure camefrom the patio. He hands were up as he revealed himself.

"Why are you here? And how did you find it?" Elsa says sternly.

"Woah-Woah! Chill out, I just found it. I'll be taking my leave... then."

"Wait!"

Before the man can leave, he turns around, and looked intop Elsa's eyes. He slowly walks forward intil he was a good distance from her.

"I'm Jack frost, and you?"

"I'm Queen Elsa... And Jack... What do you do?"

"I manipulate snow and ice, and fly." Jack says casually.

"Interesting, I kind of do the same thing." Elsa says.

"Oh really... Queen Elsa, lemme' see what you got."

Elsa quickly makes a snowman and smiles. She didn't exactly show to best of her abilities, but she proved something.

"Playful side, huh? How about this?" Jack quickly grabs Elsa's hand and flies out of the castle. Into the air they went, Elsa freaked out a bit, but she soon got used to it.

"Cool right?" Jack says. Elsa laughs and nods. Jack spun Elsa around as he slowly looses his grip, purposely. Elsa soon loss gripped and freaked out, she slipped out of his grip and flew into midair. She almost hit the ground, but Jack soon caught her. Relieved and still yet frightened, Elsa was put down.

"Why would you do that?" Elsa loudly asked.

"I wanted you to feel how it feels like to fly! And plus, I wanted to see how you reacted." Jack started to burst into laughter as he came to the ground and patted Elsa on the head.

"Your unique Elsa, how did you get your powers?" Jack says sitting down criss-cross applesauce.

"I was born with it, I never had anything affected. I was just born with it, and you?"

"Well... If I recall. I was saving someone from drowning in an icy pond. I was ice skating, but in order to save a person, I risked my own life. Then after I turned into a winter spirit."

"Wow... a winter spirit huh? That's pretty awesom-" Elsa was interrupted by a loud... ELSA! It was Hans, back to scold her.

"Y-You need to go, hide. Or I don't know, just leave!" Elsa says running down the staircase and opening the doors.

"What the hell! I told you to stay in the castle, and you just don't listen again!"

"I need FREEDOM Hans! I been in that castle for about 20 years and I'm not staying in it and not coming staying in it AGAIN!" Elsa yelled back.

"You need to listen to me, as King of Arendelle."

"Some king you are, You don't even adore your townspeople. Now cares to say Hi, and you could care even less to say Hi back!" Elsa started to get angered. Jack eavesdropped the two, he felt like he should do something.

"Royalty is all you want... ROYALTY! Just get out of here, and back to your damn castle!" Elsa yelled.

"That's it!" Hans yelled, he slapped Elsa across the face as she fell to the ground, the icy snow hugged her cheek.

"Your ungrateful!" Hans yelled at her. Jack wasn't going to take this anymore hhe comes out from hiding and stands up for Elsa.

"You need to back off, jerk." Jacks says standing in front of Elsa, making sure she isn't harmed anymore.

"What can you do peasant?! Nothing! I can charge you for harm of the King!" Hans says.

"But the thing is... How can you if your frozen?" Jack grins.

"What do you mean?" Hans says.

Jack takes out his staff and freezes Hans, he turns around and looks at Elsa. Helping her up, he looks at her cheek. It was completely red, he must've hit hard. Tears ran down her face as she felt pretty weak. Elsa finally lost it and cried into Jacks chest.

Jack comforted her and rubbed her back. She finally sucks up the tears and looks into Jack's blue eyes. She looks at Jack's lips and looks into his eyes again. She slowly moves her lips to his as he return the action. She first hesitates and then just goes for it.

Just at that moment their lips touched and sparks ignited. Releasing from the kiss, they both blush and look at each other.

"I'm s-sorry, I just don't know what happened. I'm married and I-" Elsa said getting back onto her feet.

"Look it's alright. I kinda enjoyed it..." Jack says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is he?" Jack asked...

"That's... That's... my... husband" Elsa says in a shameful way.

"That's your husband? How? You guys seems so... distant." Jack says, it really wasn't his business, but he stil just wanted to know.

"This one is a long story then..." Elsa says, going back into the castle and sitting on the icy floor.

"When I was a young girl... my parents introduced me to... Hans"

*Flashback*

"Elsa... meet Hans." Elsa's mother said opening doors to a young man. Elsa walked up to him, lending his hand out, Elsa shook Hans' hand. Elsa was uneasy with him, he seemed to look so innocent but she didn't think of it.

"You two should get to know each other more, now... if you will excuse us.." Elsa's parents walked away into the darkness. There stood Elsa and Hans, and awkward silence grew upon them.

"M-My parents said I'm going to be meeting a girl, I'm going to marry in the future." Hans said... and continued.

"That must be it's you." Hans said with a grin, he already dreamt the future that was waiting to come.

"Why me?"

"I don't know"

"Well, if your going to be marrying me, then mind as well get to know each other then!" Elsa says grabbing onto his hand into the ball room. It was big enough for them to play.

"What do you want to do first? Build a snowman? Slide down a snowy hill?" Elsa said excitedly.

"Ooh! A snowy hill." And with a blink of an eye, Elsa made a snowy hill that they cna slide down. They played around more, sliding on the ice. Making snowmen, and igloos.

"Snowball fight!" Hans said throwing a snowball at Elsa.

"Your on!" Elsa made a fort and made some snowball at the tip of her fingers. With that, she hurled a snowball a Hans and it hit him pretty hard.

"Ouch..." Hans said laying on the icy floor. Elsa walked up to him and tried to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said worrying.

"That really HURT!" Hans slapped Elsa across the face and Elsa fell onto the ground right next to him. Hans pounced on Els and wrapped his hands around her neck. Slowly and slowly he tighten his grip.

"You will feel the pain that I felt before!" Hans said evily. When Elsa reached the point where she couldn't breathe, she used all of her mighty to blast him off. BOOM! A wall of ice pushed Hans off of her and he crashed into a pillar.

Elsa regulated her breathing and ran out of the room. Running upstairs she runs to her run and shuts the door tightly. With her back against the door, she sighed in relief and sat down.

_*10 years later*_

"Why would you do that?" Hans yelled at Elsa, she wasn't supposed to leave the castle.

"Fresh air, how come you get it and I don't?!" Elsa yelled back. She stomped her way back to the throne and sat miserably. She had bruises on her cheeks and on her hands. Hans was abusive enough, but no one can stop him. He is the KING.

"That's more like it, now you stay here and never leave!" Hans pushed Elsa onto the throne as tears slid down her face. She had to marry that digusting guy, he abused her, and she couldn't do a thing. As with that, she got up and went to her bedroom.

*3 years later*

"I now announce you husband... and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Hans went for the kiss, but Elsa hesitated. Instead of a full-on kiss, she just pecks him on the lips and walks away. Running up the castle stairs, she goes to her only restful place... her bedroom.

Slamming the door behind her, she bawled. So many tears slid down her face,she can make a river out of it. Her life is going to be with that monster for the rest of her life. She banged her hand on the wall, she pushed things down the the floor.

She took off her flower crown and bent it in half. Taking off her shoes and throwing it off the paito, frozen the bouquet of flowers and threw it off the patio. Finally there was the ring, she threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

After all of the destroying, she plopped onto her bed and cried some more... she cried to the point where she fell asleep. Even in her dreams she cried, and on the outside, you can see Elsa frowning in her sleep. Later on, she was awoken by Hans.

"What the hell, Elsa?! I was completely embarassed out there! And then I come up here to see you sleeping a-and the room is a total mess?" Hans shouted.

Elsa looked around at the messy bedroom and back to Hans.

"Where is your ring?" Hans asked sternly.

"I threw it... onto the floor, and smashed it into pieces" Elsa said strong and aggressively.

"Your an idiot..." Hans said quieting down and slapped Elsa's arm. He went on an abusve trail, Elsa was laying there like a ragdoll, absorbing every hit he placed.

Soon was Elsa's breaking point, she pushed him off of her. And she slapped him and pushed him and did everything she could that he did to her.

"Your a MONSTER! Stay out of my life!" Elsa said crying, she ran to the patio and made an icy slide. Running to the North mountain, with no line of tracking. Finally arriving, she looks back at Arendelle with regret.

*Let it go scene/song*

Elsa felt great by the time, she's out of that hell dungeon and into the real world. The freedom around her was intense, she felt like she can do what ever she wanted. So that had to stop, Elsa couldn't do anything else now.

After living on the North Mountain for months and months, Hans finally found her and had a present.

"ELSA!" Hans yelled from down from the ground. Elsa walked onto the patio and looked down at him. She was first confident, but yet once she faced him... all confidence went low.

Down below was him and Anna. Anna was held against her will, and knife up against her neck... her against him. Hans had plain evil planted into his eyes, he grins as he brought his knife closer to Anna.

"Come on Elsa! Don't be stupid... Anna is with me... and with one gesture BOOM! She's dead!" Hans said, he slowly and gently slid his knife against her neck. Anna remained calmed, now wasn't the time to panic.

"Hans, this has gotten out of hand!" Elsa shouted.

"No... A queen shouldn't leave her castle..."

"Unless the queen is afraid of her own king..." Elsa says, she felt the urge to hurl a ball of ice at him. Or even throw a sharp ice spike at his stomach.

"Don't even think about it Elsa, try to kill me... I'll kill her."

Elsa remained silent, she couldn't do anything now. Loose two and keep one? Or loose one and keep two? Elsa finally gave up and walked downstairs and opened the doors. Hans let go of Anna, and Anna ran to Elsa and hugged her.

"No turn backs now, right? Come on, Wife" Hans said walking away and hops onto his horse.

"See ya at the castle.." Hans winked and rode back. Elsa and Anna stood there, Anna crying onto Elsa's shoulder, completely traumatized. Elsa and Anna walked back to Arendelle, the townspeople looked at them. But they ignored, walking into the castle... Anna walks to her room and Elsa takes place on her throne... once again.

She sat in that same place... everyday and night. Didn't eat, Didn't sleep, Didn't talk, Didn't walk. She just sat in that throne with the depressed face. Nothing made her happy at that time, she lived with a great sister, an abusive husband, and one same throne.

Finally she was out. The happiness inside her dissoved, and all that was in her was regret... sadness... and depression.

*Flashback end*

"He was abusive? Why couldn't you just tell everyone?" Jack says with sympathy.

"No one will believe me, he's charming on the outside... but evil in the inside."

"We have to say something... We can't just let's this slide"

"But it's not like he can just be dethroned for no reason. There's only 2 witnesses."

"Maybe so, but we can make up a plan..."

"Or really?! What may that be?"


	3. Updates

Hey guys! I would really appreciate if you click this link of copy and paste it whatever. It would really help me out on some things... trust me. Click it and vote... And I'll bring you a surplus of chapters :) There - /3470391


End file.
